This invention generally relates to a personal identification device that can be easily installed around the spokes of a bicycle wheel or any wheel having spokes.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a device that can be permanently affixed to a bicycle which has serial numbers, names, or other personal identification information between the spokes.
A need has long existed for a personal identification device for vehicle to help customize a vehicle to the taste of the individual. The present invention meets this need.
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. This has resulted in many different types of bicycle wheels with different sizes and spoke orientations, different numbers of spokes, shapes of the spokes and other things. Racers use fewer spokes in order to decrease wind resistance. Small children have bicycles with more spokes.
Frequently, small children will loose their bicycles on a playground, as many bicycles look the same. The present invention is designed to help identify, at a distance, using personal names, or number, or other personal indicia, a bicycle as belonging to a specific child.
A relatively conventional wheel has thirty-six spokes, with adjacent spokes intersecting each other at approximately 27.degrees. Such spokes are typically approximately two millimeters in diameter. More recently, bicycle wheels have been designed with fewer spokes to improve the performance of the bicycle wheel. For example, bicycle wheels have been developed with sixteen spokes. A bicycle wheel with sixteen spokes typically has its spokes intersecting at approximately 54 degrees.
One problem common among any form of bicycle or wagon with wheel spokes, or other device with spokes is the lack of space to notate ownership of the vehicle.
A need has long existed for a device which can be used particularly on children""s bicycles which is durable, difficult to remove and capable of providing the name of the child which can easily be read when the wheel is not rotating. A need has long existed for such a device which is adaptable to different wheel sizes, to different spoke configurations, and can be used without harming the ability to ride the bicycle.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a device which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
The invention relates to a personal identification panel for vehicle having at least one wheel with spokes. The personal identification panel has two sides, a first attachment end for folding over the first spoke, and a second attachment end for folding over the second spoke. The rigid personal identification panel area has a thickness of {fraction (1/32)}th inch and at least four adhesive strips.
The invention also relates to a personal identification panel for vehicle having at least one wheel having a first spoke and a second spoke, wherein the personal identification panel has a fold formed in said rigid display, wherein said rigid display wraps around the second spoke, in the direction of wheel rotation. The rigid personal identification panel area has a thickness of {fraction (1/32)}th inch and at least four adhesive strips.
Finally, the invention also relates to a personal identification panel for a vehicle having at least one wheel having a two spokes. The rigid display support has a first support end and a second support end, a first support side, a second support side. The rigid display support also has a thickness of {fraction (1/32)}th inch and adhesive strips disposed on the support sides.
The invention particularly relates to a device for use with a bicycle.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.